Administrative Core - SUMMARY The COBRE Program Director (PD), Dr. Dennis Stevens, and the Idaho Veterans Research and Education Foundation (IVREF) seek to establish a well-equipped, multi-disciplinary, broadly-supported and ultimately self- sustaining Collaborative Biomedical Research Center of Excellence (COE) in Emerging/Reemerging Infectious Diseases at its partner institution - the Boise Idaho Veterans Affairs Medical Center (VAMC). The long-term thematic objective of this Center of Excellence is to discover, develop and advance novel new approaches to prevention, diagnosis and treatment of severe life-threatening infections plaguing people of all ages worldwide. The Administrative Core (AC) describes the formative steps taken by the PD in planning for this COBRE proposal and in ensuring its success, including the selection of the junior investigators whose specific projects investigate the pathogenic mechanisms responsible for a different severe infection, each caused by an emerging/reemerging Gram positive toxin-producing pathogen. The PD has recruited exceptionally strong Mentors for each PI and these are described in detail. His plan for development of the External Advisory Group is provided. In addition, the PD's comprehensive 20-point mentoring plan, including annual benchmarks, is presented. This plan ensures the transition to and attainment of independent status for these junior investigators and addresses their continued development as Early Career Investigators. Lastly, the PD's steps to ensure continued growth of this unique Collaborative Infectious Diseases Center of Excellence in Idaho are discussed, including increasing the critical number of investigators and their scientific diversity, and the plan to transition the Center of Excellence from COBRE support to competitive independent funding. The PD has identified strong key AC personnel who will be charged with realizing the PD's specific aims for the COBRE program. To accomplish these aims, they will: 1) support the PD in the management of the overall program including COBRE grant implementation, evaluation, reporting and tracking of PI and Program productivity benchmarks and budgets; 2) facilitate communications between PIs and between the PD, the PIs and their Mentors, and the External Advisory Committee; 3) support the establishment and functioning of the HPIC facility, including efforts to procure and maintain equipment, and to provide project-specialized services and expertise to COBRE PIs and other HPIC users; 4) facilitate recruitment and personnel actions, including those designed to identify and recruit additional investigators to strengthen and broaden the COBRE scientific core or to replace investigators who have transitioned to independent funding, 5) ensure COBRE program compliance with all NIH, IVREF and VA research administration guidelines and policies, and state and local regulations; 6) develop tools to track Program activity and impact and to promote the Center's resources and expertise; and 7) provide support for the long-term goals of the Collaborative Center of Excellence in Emerging/Reemerging Infectious Diseases.